Forced To
by Jane Krahe
Summary: She made them do it. They didn't want to, not really. *Sequel to Have To* Dean/Cas


Dean was on his back, and the succubus was above him, and how the fuck did that happen? He looked wildly around, but Sam was unconscious on the other side of the room, and Castiel was nowhere to be seen. They were in the men's locker room of an Ohio YMCA, and the succubus had been praying on men there for the last three months.

All the showers came on suddenly, filling the room with heat and steam. The succubus hissed and leaned over. Her pretty facade was gone, replaced with a face of rotting flesh and flashing eyes. Dean grimaced and turned his head as the creatures lips touched his cheek.

There was a flash of light, and the creature screeched, arching it's back. Dean watched as it dissolved into ash, and blew away. Breathing heavily, he cast his eyes around the room, seeing nothing. Then, a tan trench coat dropped into view. "Dean, are you alright?"

Dean hauled himself to his feet., turning to Castiel. He was about to say, "Yeah, I'm fine, nice timing, Cas," but the moment his eyes landed on the angel he felt a wave of lust so powerful it nearly knocked him back to the ground. He was instantly hard and leaking, every inch of him on fire. Dean's eyes were drawn to Cas's neck, where a faint pink mark was fading. He'd done his best forget what he'd _had_ to do over a week ago, and they'd never spoken of it, but whatever the succubus had done to him made it all come rushing back, along with a few other things. Dean was sweating now, a fine sheen over his freckled skin, and the room was stuffy. The showers were no longer on, but the steam had remained, hanging heavy in the air. Dean locked eyes with Cas, who wore a concerned look. "Dean?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the fog. "Did the succubus affect you?"

Dean could do nothing but nod. His cock was starting to hurt, now, too red and full and _hard_, and quite soon he was going to be forced to do something he really didn't _want _to do. "Cas..." Dean managed. "Help." He hated how weak he sounded, how desperate.

Cas looked over at Sam, who was still out cold. He looked back at Dean. "Yes." His voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was also loaded with dark, dirty things, squirming under the surface like worms under a rock. Cas grabbed Dean by the shirt-front and pulled him out of the showers and around the corner, shoving him into a bathroom stall. Dean was barely aware of the lid being lowered on the toilet, but Cas pushed him back until his knees hit the rim and he collapsed onto it.

Cas knelt down on the dirty floor, and suddenly this was _happening_, and all Dean could think was, _Look at what this creature is forcing us to do. We don't _want_ this, not really._ The lie had a few more cracks in it than last time, but it still held under the weight of Dean's denial.

Large, pale hands unbuttoned Dean's jeans, and his cock sprang free, bigger and darker than normal. The air stung, but Dean's hips thrusted of their own accord. Without a pause, Castiel leaned over, and as Dean thrust up, he opened his mouth and took the entire length of him down his throat.

Dean gasped and clutched at the seat cover dispenser above his head. The sudden wet heat was too much, too strong, and he thrust harder, wanting to get it done, because he didn't really _want_ this. It was a necessity, nothing more.

Castiel just lowered his head further, and took it all, his hands gripping the seat. Dean looked down at him, his orgasm building in him on the wrong side of pain, and Castiel looked up, and those burning blue eyes met his. And that was all it took. Dean threw his head back and gritted his teeth, trying to stifle the shout as he came, pearly ropes thicker than normal shooting down Castiel's throat.

Castiel fell backwards against the closed door of the stall. There was drop of semen on Cas's full lower lip, and his cock was hard in his black slacks. Cas met Dean's eyes, and Dean watched, transfixed, as Cas slid a hand under his own waistband. He gripped himself and stroked, and though Dean couldn't see it, he didn't need to, because it was all there on the angel's face. Castiel's eyes never left his as he stroked, fast and hard, even as he came, his mouth dropping open silently.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. There was something dark and awful in Castiel's eyes, something that made Dean feel like a small, frightened animal. _That bitch forced us to do this_, he told himself over and over, a litany against the warm, red things in the back of his mind, the things that writhed, and looked at Cas, and writhed some more.

"Dean?" came Sam's voice, groggy and filtered through the steamy fog. "Dean, are you there?"

Dean's eyes went wide, and Castiel gave him a look that was so smug, it didn't seem real. Then he disappeared, leaving behind him the sound of feathers and a cool wind. Dean gasped and shoved his cock, still dripping with Cas's saliva and his own come, back into his pants, doing up the button just as Sam banged the door open.

"Are you okay, man?" Sam asked, panting a little, blood running down the side of his face.

"Yeah," Dean lied. "I'm fine."


End file.
